Lillia and Treize, Our Summer Vacation
by jayb
Summary: This follows the "Concerns" story with the tale of the couple's travels during the remainder of the vacation. So there is no confusion, Parts One and Three are from Lillia's written Journal, Part Two is real time.


**LILLIA AND TREIZE – OUR SUMMER VACATION**

PART ONE:

_**My Summer Vacation Journal**_

_**By Princess Lillia Acacia Corazon Whittington Schultz Benedict of the Kingdom of Ikstova**_

___Mrs. Treize Benedict_

_Mrs. Lillia Schultz-Benedict_

_Mrs. Lillia Benedict_

_Princess Lillia (too bad I can't use this one everywhere, especially for the benefit of those snobby girls at school!!!)_

_Lillia Schultz (school only for now)_

_Burned wife of a cooked goose (added Day Six, Month One)_

_Day One, Month One, Year One:_

_Okay, so this is really the second day of the school summer vacation and the middle of the summer (and it was three days ago because I didn't have this journal to write in). But for my purpose it is the beginning of my, no OUR, new life together. Yesterday, our first day of vacation, we were on a train with Merielle to supposedly visit Princess Matilda in Soufflestos, the capital of Sous-Beil, and Treize announced to an entire dining car of people that he wanted me to be his girl friend. Today we were married in Lillianne just like our parents were! Therefore this is Day One of our life together._

_(For the benefit of any children we may have in the future that read this journal, your father and our families had planned the whole affair without telling me anything. It turns out almost everyone on the train was connected with the wedding!!! And I did hit your father for not telling me. He deserved it__.)__ I did not! T._

_Treize's parents and mine got together to give us a Model Seventy "Lightning" (!!!) as a wedding present. After thanking my parents and telling them goodbye Treize and I walked slowly to the lake by the Lillianne Cathedral to look our new airplane over. Father Benedict and Queen Fi had bought one just like ours and had waited to show us all the features. Actually their Model Seventy had been used as a General's transport and had soundproofing, four soft passenger seats, carpet, and no gunner or navigator stations. Treize's and my Lightning had served with a long range reconnaissance squadron and had only a navigator's station just below and behind the pilot, no other seats and the long canopy with Plexiglas at the back but no gunner's position in the rear of the cabin. It had extra wing fuel tanks and father Benedict told us the pontoons were reinforced and had special skids to land on smooth ice. I think he wanted to let us know we can bring it to Ikstova in the winter. After showing us the basics he and the Queen flew off and left us alone at the lakeside. The next hour or so Treize and I took turns taxiing and getting a feel for our new family acquisition. Speeding back and forth on the lake but not taking off finally got the notice of the authorities. A warden came out in a motor boat to see if we had problems, but we explained the situation and he smiled and wished us a happy life together and asked that we disturb the fish and water fowl as little as possible._

_After taxiing back to the shore, Treize and I looked through the cabin to see what we had. Mother had left a note that the navigator station had a full set of maps and the aircraft radio worked. There were two flight bags that had our clothes for the trip. She also had left a small wrapped package for me in my bag. When I opened it I found a sheer white nightie that wouldn't cover anything – literally. Treize's eyes went wide and he wondered why I hadn't worn one like that last night. I almost hit the pervert, but managed to stop myself. I will definitely have a talk with my mother when we get home. We also found a cooler with food, a vacuum bottle of tea and one of water. Mother's note also said there were fishing rods and gear in a storage compartment in the starboard pontoon and two army rifles clipped under the pilot position. Behind the cabin was a hatch with a four-man rubber boat. A tent and bedrolls plus other equipment were stored in the port side pontoon, and would allow us to camp at remote lakes, plus the cabin floor is just wide enough to allow us to sleep on board if necessary. On the navigator's table was an open map of Sous-Beil that mother had annotated with little hearts at certain towns. Along the coast and at some larger lakes there were anchors with wings to show towns that had accommodations for seaplanes. This was going to be a vacation to remember!_

_It was mid-afternoon when Treize and I ate a little lunch and changed into our flying clothes that mother had also packed for us. (Okay, I have to admit it felt strange undressing and dressing in front of Treize but it was easier than I thought it would be.) Afterwards we did rock, paper, scissors to see who would get to be pilot first. Treize won but I got a real lip kiss as a consolation prize. (Let's see, counting the kiss in the Cathedral to seal our marriage this makes a grand total of two.) We checked the map and decided to try for a town named Briax on a large southern lake. Our Seventy has a high cruising speed that will allow us to make it before dark and give us time to get a feel for its flying characteristics. After plugging our headphones in so we could talk to each other (they were built into the helmets!), I checked the map and gave Treize his heading. With a short takeoff run we were off for our honeymoon trip!_

_(NOTE: After re-reading the description of this afternoon, and with the hindsight of many days having passed since then, it is obvious that the two of us __REALLY__ were excited about flying the "Princess Lillia" and that was all. We undressed and then dressed without doing anything else? Not much chance of that happening now!)_

_Note on the above note by my beautiful wife: She now requires me to be at least more than arm's length away and will use her "Lillia Kick" on her poor, pitiful and much put upon husband if I'm too close when she undresses. Signed: Treize the bruised_

_I will have to admit that the trip from Lillianne to Briax was not a straight line. The unnamed pilot claims the navigator was not navigating. The navigator in question stands by the directions given and the fault was with the pilot not following those directions. Needless to say we did finally arrive at the town of Briax after following two different roads and a recognizable river to the lake. The navigator will concede the pilot made an excellent landing in the end. _

_We found an empty dock to tie up the Lightning and were pointed to the best inn the town had. Because the town was off the normal routes Treize and I were followed by half of the town's children when we made our way to the inn. The innkeeper and his wife were happy to have us stay in their best room and provided a very good dinner. I must also note that tea was not really on the menu, but there were at least three different beers. Treize and I had the beer even though I'm slightly underage, but it did go well with the meal._

_As we were both tired from the long busy and definitely exciting day my new husband and I went up to our room after dinner. It was our first night as husband and wife and I will not fill in the details._

_Day Two, Month One:_

_Because it was cloudy we slept in this morning. It was either that or the beer I had for dinner. Or maybe it was something else entirely. Anyway, for one reason or another we had a late breakfast. The clouds were not solid so we would be able to fly out safely. As I am the pilot this time I made doubly certain my navigator knew where we were going and what landmarks to look for. Also he received a reminder of what port and starboard meant and which way to hold the map. I thought about a refresher course on reading a compass would be good, but changed my mind after the navi kissed me in front of the crowd of children. We had bought some sandwiches from the innkeeper for our lunch and after telling everyone goodbye I climbed into the cockpit and started the engine while my faithful crewman pushed us away from the dock. We were off on the next stage of our trip. __(She didn't mention the small keg of beer also put on board. T)_

_After executing a perfect takeoff and pull out we flew low past the town while everyone waved. I noticed the innkeeper's wife waving a white cloth from the balcony of the inn. It appears that the nightie mom gave me had been lost in the covers. I also will no longer count how many kisses I have had._

_Our destination for today is Freundhaven on the south coast of Sous-Beil. As the pilot for this leg of the journey I am able to follow instructions so we had an uneventful flight straight to our destination. The navigator did a remarkable job and is also to be commended. Our beautiful Lightning flies like a dream, thank you again mom and dad and Queen Fi and father Benedict._

_Freundhaven is an established vacation destination and has a true seaplane dock. Also it has shopping! It was midafternoon when we tied to the dock. Treize filled up the fuel tanks then we went to the center of town to find a hotel and restaurants. On the way down a side street there was a small jewelry store with a display of rings in the window. Treize stared at one then dragged me inside. The smiling jeweler was happy to show us a golden filigree ring that Treize had seen. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. Treize bought it and I now have my official wedding band. I did give him a kiss right then and I really do like it. My husband has good taste! __(I must have good taste, I married you! T)_

_After checking into the hotel and having dinner we strolled around town. At a stationer I found this blank journal to write down my memories of our trip. I have to fill it in when I am at the navigator's desk as I don't have much time at night to do so. The town has more stores open than Lartika did and the economy seems to be good. Still, I see children that look like the orphans in Lartika and think of my new sister Carlotta and how we met her. I wish all of them could be helped more. We also bought postcards to send and a few gifts for our friends._

_We were tired and went to bed early. Tomorrow we fly up the coast to the large city of Hexam._

_Day Three, Month One:_

_This morning we are leaving earlier than we did yesterday. Somehow I feel really refreshed and am ready to go! There are more clouds and out to sea they are heavy with rain. Hopefully we can make it to Hexam today, but it will entirely depend on the weather. Husband Treize has his turn as pilot today._

_I filled out this journal up to this morning but had to wait until later to complete it. As you will see this was quite a trip. Scary, but it felt good none the less! Also, I am very proud of my wonderful husband._

_When we left Freundhaven this morning we ran into rain and storms as we flew along the coast. Treize started to fly a little further out to sea to get away from the worst of the weather and after a couple of hours we had broken into partly cloudy skies, although the clouds were still very dark and rain could be seen falling from some. We were about half way to Hexam when I thought I saw something off to our port side. I grabbed the binoculars that came with our navigation instruments and looked out my window. There was definitely something there but it was too far away to see clearly. I told Treize to turn ninety degrees port and for once he did it right. Not being able to see straight ahead I moved to the observer's position and opened the canopy to get a better view forward. By then Treize had also seen the object and began to lose altitude. We came down to about one hundred meters and found the object was an overturned boat with three men holding to it! Two of them started to wave at us and Treize wagged our wings in reply. The ocean didn't have whitecaps but there were long swells and the wreckage rose and fell several feet. Nearby was an approaching squall and Treize decided on the best way to land quickly. It took two tries before he could get us down safely, then he turned to taxi toward the boat. I climbed out the cabin door and down to the starboard pontoon with water coming over my feet the whole time. Careful to not run over the wreckage Treize managed to get close to the overturned boat. The men all swam to our plane at the same time but only one had a life jacket on. He helped the other two get close to the pontoon where I could grab their hands and pull them up. The first two climbed into our plane as the third came up for his turn to be pulled out. Treize had climbed out of the cockpit to help the first two get inside. We had one large blanket in the cabin that he wrapped them in after getting their wet clothes off. Meanwhile, I finally saw that the third man was holding his arm tightly against his body and his life jacket was half off. After hearing me calling for help Treize climbed down to lend a hand in pulling him up to the ladder and with a boost onto the wing. I had Treize get back to the cockpit while I checked out our new passenger. Karl told me that a falling spar had broken his arm and ripped the life jacket just before their fishing boat sank in the storm last night. The other two men were his crew, Kurt and Johann. I tried to gently remove the torn life jacket and slide his coat off. It obviously hurt, but together we were successful. With the straps from the life jacket and Karl's instructions, I fashioned a sling to hold his arm still. Meanwhile Treize restarted our engine and taxied us away from the remains of the boat. He climbed out again to help me move Karl into the cabin. Once inside I made certain that everyone was settled before telling Treize we were ready to leave. After a bumpy take off, which under the circumstances was an excellent one, we were on our way. _

_I got out the sandwiches we had brought and fed the three new passengers. The small keg of beer was most welcomed. Karl looked at our map and showed us the village of Brixby that they had sailed from and was located about halfway back toward Freundhaven. After working out the bearings I told Treize and we were on our way back to the coast. Karl said there was no radio at Brixby so I didn't try to call anyone._

_Within minutes of their eating and having something to drink, all three of the fishermen were asleep. In Karl's case that was good as we have nothing to stop the pain of his broken arm. Skirting around the rain squalls it took over an hour before the coast came into sight. Luckily just off to the starboard was a recognizable point of land that I could use to verify our position. A turn to port and within fifteen minutes the inlet that Brixby was located in came into sight. To say the least Treize and I were very happy to find it so fast considering our vast experience with navigating over water. As we flew toward the fishing village we could see a number of the fishing boats starting to sail out to sea. We had to circle twice while enough clear water was made for us to land. Treize and I both noticed that everyone on the boats and at the docks was waving their arms frantically to get our attention. We made a smooth landing and since the dock space was already taken we taxied toward a sandy strip of beach. I opened the door over the wing and was able to make out that everyone was shouting that they needed our help. One boat sailed close to us and a fisherman called over that one of the town's boats had gone missing and they wanted us to help in the search. I looked at Treize but he hadn't heard what had been said because of the engine noise. I nodded and pointed at the beach, yelling back to clear the way for us. About that time Johann put his head out the door and for a second there was silence, then the shouts became louder as the fisherman on the boat called to the other nearby boats and the news finally made it to shore. The people on shore had dropped to their knees and stretched out their arms toward us. Kurt came out on the wing and the yelling grew louder. I went back down to the cabin and helped Karl climb out so all three could be seen by the crowd, and suddenly the crowd hushed. By then the pontoons were almost on the beach and a crowd of men and women ran to pull us up and help our unexpected guests onto the sand. My poor husband still hadn't figured out what was going on, but as soon as he switched off the engine willing hands pulled him from the cockpit and he was handed down to the waiting crowd on the beach. Even I was picked up, hugged and given kisses by the women near me. _

_After all the shouting, crying and praying settled down Treize and I finally were told what was going on. The fishing fleet had sailed out two days ago and was hit by an unexpected storm. The boats became scattered and all but Karl's finally had made it to safety. No one had seen Karl's boat get wrecked so they weren't immediately worried, in fact the boats were going out to look for the missing crew when we flew in. Showing up when we did was as if angels from heaven had suddenly flown in and delivered the missing crew. In short, we were a miracle for the town and they had fallen to their knees in prayer. Not bad for a newly wed couple. Karl was the son of the village ship builder and sometime during the next day he painted the name "Princess Lillia" under the pilot's canopy on our plane in white letters each surrounded by a strip of red. Our humble Seventy is now officially the "Princess Lillia." Oh, yes, the name did not come from our little family secret getting out, it was because everyone thinks I look like a beautiful princess and christened our life saving airplane to reflect their thoughts. Treize almost choked when he first saw the name. Needless to say we did not make it to Hexam today, or the next day for that matter. The villagers gave us a huge party that night; we slept late and were honored again the next day. Finally on Day Five of our Year One, we left with a plane load of dried fish, caviar and some hand made fisherman sweaters. And I will add, at Treize's request, we were given one small cask of the local ale that to me has a slightly salt water taste but does remind us of our latest adventure._

_Day Five, Month One:_

_This morning we were allowed to leave the village of Brixby amid great tears of sadness from the villagers. I started out the morning flying toward Hexam, but as the morning went along Treize and I both decided to go on up the coast farther. The weather had turned beautiful and after passing Hexam we found an empty cove to have lunch and switch out piloting duties. We didn't even pull up to the shore, but used the blanket spread out on the wing for a picnic. Treize had let out a small anchor that we found stored in the front compartment of the starboard pontoon to keep us from drifting and with a good cool breeze we enjoyed ourselves with no interruptions. After lunch we looked the map over and decided to make a change in our plan. About two hours up the coast there were some islands that appeared on the map to be uninhabited. We both had enough noise the past two days and decided the largest island would make a good overnight stop. My dear husband allowed me to continue being the designated pilot for today instead of switching out as normal and I thanked him for his decision._

_Treize's navigation is getting better and we found the islands almost dead on our course. I flew around several and found a beautiful inlet on one that had almost no beach to tie up on. Treize agreed that the inlet looked shallow enough for our anchor and we landed, afterward taxiing into the center of the inlet. The water was a bright blue reflecting the sky as Treize dropped our anchor and we settled down for the afternoon. Together we spread the blanket out on the wing and held it down with our boots. Because we weren't on land we couldn't start a fire to cook, but some fresh sandwiches and some dried fish made a nice early dinner. I have to admit the ale tastes best with the fish. Treize found the fishing poles and tried his luck and actually had a couple of bites. Since we couldn't cook any fresh fish he let them go after showing them to me so I could write about them in this journal. They were about twenty centimeters long, very shiny and looked like they would have made good eating if we could have cooked them._

_As darkness came we decided to sleep on the wing because it was stuffy inside the cabin even with the canopies open. There was no light except the stars and it was beautiful. We both enjoyed our night very, very much._

_Day Six, Month One:_

_Today I could have killed my husband. In fact I did throw him into the water and almost let him stay there. And I guess there does need to be some explanation for our children as to what happened, and why they almost were never to be born._

_When the sun came up in the brightest blue sky either of us had seen, we had breakfast and decided to have a swim. Being in a hidden cove on an uninhabited island Treize decided to go in without a swim suit. Reluctantly I followed along with the idea. I say reluctantly because I now know to keep him far away when I'm undressed. We did enjoy the clear water and even swam to what passed as a beach and explored the island a little. After swimming back to the Princess Lillia we had some lunch on the blanket and then decided to get a little sunbathing in and lay on the blanket on the wing. That was a very bad mistake as I fell asleep and so did my idiot husband._

_Something woke me up and my skin felt warm. Looking down I could tell that the entire front of my body was turning red. I glanced over at Treize and saw that he had fallen asleep on his stomach and his entire back and legs were also red. After giving him a gentle nudge to wake him, the idiot I am married to looked over and started to point and laugh at me. I glanced down and found that the perverted man I married had put his arm across my stomach and had his hand partially on the center of my chest and also partially covering my left breast. In short I had a large arm width white band on my stomach and a very clear hand and all five fingers outlined on my chest from the sun. I pushed him into the water and threatened to leave him there._

_For some reason that I cannot fathom, it never occurred to my idiot husband that this could cause us big problems back in Roxche. To be more precise, back at school where I have gym classes and have to undress in front of a group of girls. I gently explained that the imprint of his arm and hand on my body and chest would provide great material for rumor and it might come out as to exactly what we did over vacation. Finally he understood the problem and apologized then tried to climb back on the ladder from the pontoon. I meanwhile had covered myself in the blanket for protection from the sun and when he almost got back to the wing, I pushed him back in the water._

_My idiot husband then tried to play on my emotions to get out of the water. I told him I was going for one of the rifles and he had better start for the shore. Next he whined that he was turning into a large wrinkle from being in the water so long. I told him if he swam to shore he would be out of the water and would be a harder target to shoot at. Then he tried to tell me there were fish starting to nibble at him and he would be nothing but fish food. When I looked down at him I could see some small silver fish swimming around his toes. That's when the image of the fish working their way up his body came to mind and I started to laugh. Actually I laughed so hard I fell in on top of the self proclaimed piece of fish food. __(Those definitely were very small sharks and it felt like they had very large teeth! T.)_

_The cool water felt good on my skin and I paddled around a little. Treize begged my forgiveness and asked if he could put something on me for the burn. I told him to leave his hands off the front of my body, and that I didn't have any idea what we had that would help, plus the fact his back was as red as my front was. Finally I relented and forgave him for falling asleep since I had done the same thing. However I will add a new trial name to the list at the beginning of this journal. But I am afraid that our proof of having done perverted things, in the eyes of some people, will still be visible when we have to go back to school. I fear our little secret won't be a secret long, and being married is against school_ _rules._

_We finally climbed out of the water and decided that a trip to the mainland might be a good thing to get supplies and something for our burns. That's when I found out another problem. Treize was burned, but he could get dressed. I found that anything touching the front of my body hurt. We both looked through our supplies and flight bags but couldn't find anything that would help my pain. In the end I am sitting here at the navigator's desk on a towel with nothing on but it pulled lightly over my shoulders for a little warmth. I could not even put on a bra and panties because they rubbed on my body. My perverted new husband took a long look before climbing into the cockpit shaking his head. He wasn't shaking his head because of my situation, but because he was up there and I was down here where he couldn't look at me. (Since we got married I have found out another side of my husband. He has become perverted and won't stay away from me. On all our previous trips he was always a model gentleman, even when we stayed in the same room. The night before we were married he had slept in the same bed with me and was apologetic for doing so.)_

_We checked the map and found the nearest town, Ely, was up the coast and it did have a seaplane landing. Our plan is to fly in and I'll put on Merielle's dress that I wore for our wedding then find a pharmacy to get medication for our burns. At least the dress only touches my shoulders and is loose around the waist._

_Day Seven, Month One:_

_I was in no condition to write the rest of yesterday's journal. On the way to Ely I started to feel sick, and ended up lying on the deck with the blanket under me. Treize couldn't help since he was in the cockpit, but he would glance down to check on me. As soon as we landed he gently helped me put the dress on and managed to get me on the dock. (Thank goodness there were no onlookers since I had no panties on!) We took a taxi to a doctor's office where I was diagnosed as having sun poisoning. A shot and several jars of a cream for the burns and we went to a hotel. Treize had to tell me this morning about that as the shot and poisoning had knocked me out. Apparently he had to convince the hotel clerk that I wasn't drunk and we weren't there for only an hour quickie visit since he didn't have our flight bags from the Princess! I was asleep until eleven this morning, and woke up to find a very concerned husband by my side. He had applied the cream on me several times yesterday and through the night. I do feel much better and the burning is pretty much gone. He fed me some soup and held my hand most of the day. Treize says he did nothing perverted while applying the medicine and I believe him. Have I said I love him? This is the Treize I know and I do love him very much. He says it started raining yesterday afternoon and it is still drizzling. __(I love you too my beautiful Lillia. T.)_

_There was one other thing he showed me when I was awake enough to know what I was looking at. He pulled out a copy of the local paper and in the lower corner of the front page was a small article about some angels of mercy that had shown up in a fishing village down the coast. They had rescued a shipwrecked fishing boat crew and the town wanted everyone to know about their heroism. The angels had flown off in a seaplane named "Princess Lillia" and disappeared from sight. Our names were also listed in the article that called for the King of Sous-Beil to present some sort of medal for the heroic deed if they could be found._

_Treize and I both knew what trouble this could cause. He mentioned that he hoped the Roxche papers didn't pick up on the article, especially since our names were listed. I heartily agreed that would be all we need on top of my suspicious sunburn marks for a quiet return home. He suggested that we fly into the wild Northwest Mountains and spend some time camping on the lakes to give me time to heal and let things quiet down. I agreed with him totally, that would keep us out of the sight of people for a while. Then we could go straight back home, although I would like to visit Soufflestos on the way since that was where I thought we were going at the beginning of this little adventure._

_I also had to have a word with my meddling husband about writing comments in MY journal. He said he just had to clear up a few things that I had written, and yes, I admit we had a small cask of beer when we left Briax. I'm married, that ought to make me of age for anything! I have allowed him to write his last comment, and then he can get his own journal._

_Our plan is to fly out in the early morning if I feel like dressing. Luckily Treize was able to put the canvas engine cover over the name on the side of the Princess when he went back for the flight bags so our cover shouldn't be blown. This makes me feel like some sort of spy!_

_Day Eight, Month One:_

_After I fell asleep yesterday afternoon, Treize went shopping for food and other supplies and delivered them to the Princess. He cleaned up and packed everything for our departure this morning. So far he was doing well. Then he did a little extra shopping and presented me with a gift while grinning ear to ear. The pervert had actually gone to a lingerie shop and bought a very sexy pair of panties and a bra. I almost hit him after blushing as red as my sunburn would allow. This is NOT my old Treize. He says it is because he is my new husband. Pervert!! At least they are comfortable against my skin, which is why he says he really bought them._

_I did feel well enough to get dressed and have a real breakfast this morning. After checking out of the hotel we went directly to the seaplane harbor, loaded up and because it still hurt a little to move my arms I let Treize take the first turn as pilot. The day started out with some rain but as we flew toward the mountains the sky cleared and the weather became beautiful. We had picked out a smaller lake that didn't show any roads going to it, as well as no villages. When we finally saw it in the distance it looked beautiful! There even was a small beach area that we taxied to and put out our anchor. For the first time Treize opened the port side pontoon hatch and got out the camping gear mother said was there. Treize was happy to say the least. The tent was a military four-man type, so it fit us with room to spare. We had some cooking pots and pans, again ex-military, a lantern with extra fuel, and a separate tent with screen sides that we could set up our cooking area under cover in rainy weather. We set up everything, and I do mean "we". My arms and chest were feeling better so I was able to help with everything. Treize also pulled out the fishing equipment from the starboard pontoon and we caught enough for our dinner._

_Note for future children: Your father does not sunburn; he just goes from red to a dark tan. I burn and the doctor told Treize I should never get that much sun ever again or it could be very bad. We can figure out your genetics later. _

_We had finished dinner cleanup as the sun went down behind the mountains. The stars came out in a pitch black sky and it was beautiful. I wanted Treize to be close to me tonight, but I found out my skin till is too tender to touch. He understood and stayed on his side of the bedroll._

_Days Nine, Ten, Eleven, and Twelve, Month One:_

_Not much to say about these. We fished, swam a little, ate and generally rested. Treize used one of our rifles to hunt rabbits with some success. He fixed a rabbit stew using the vegetables he bought in Ely. It was delicious. Last night he was able to apply the salve and for the first time it didn't hurt, that too was delicious._

_Day Thirteen, Month One:_

_This morning I felt like I was ready to try piloting the Princess. After four days of rest plus my sun burn turning to tan and not hurting, we packed away our camping things. We both are sure this had been the best thing to do, getting away from everyone and staying out of sight. We will fly toward Roxche but it will still take several days to get there. The weather today is good for flying with only a few clouds. This should be fun._

_Treize, __DO NOT__ write in this journal while I'm piloting!!!_

_Yes my beautiful and wonderful wife, I will not add anything. I Love you, T._

**PART TWO:**

"Lillia, don't you want to get a little higher, that last peak was awfully close."

"You just navigate, I'll do the piloting. And it wasn't that close, I just like maneuvering the Princess around them rather than just going in a straight line from point to point over the tops." Treize heard Lillia sigh. "I do like flying." She sighed over the headset again as the Princess slid smoothly from side to side.

Treize shook his head as he put Lillia's journal back in the map case where she normally kept it. He stretched his arms and looked out his window at the mountain tops passing at or above his eye level, then slowly shook his head. "Hello pilot, ma'am, navigator here. I'm going back to the aft cabin, be ready for the trim change."

"Don't blow out when you open the canopy, and this time put all the paper away before you open it. I don't think the government of Sous-Beil likes you scattering trash over their forests."

Treize smiled again. "Yes, leader ma'am, I will follow your divine orders." He leaned over and saluted his wife up in the pilot seat; she looked down and grinned at him. Unplugging his headphones he walked back to the old gunner's position and opened the canopy. The canopy shielded him from most of the airflow but he still needed his goggles as he stood up and took in the view. He reached down and plugged the headphones in and then just watched as the mountains slid by. He had to admit that he would be doing the same thing as Lillia if he were in the pilot seat. Flying low enough to see everything like a sightseeing trip and just high enough to stay out of trouble was enjoyable.

Something made Treize look up and his mouth fell open in surprise. A pair of fighters flew straight down at the Princess! One did a roll and took up position directly behind and slightly below the Princess where a rear gun couldn't hit him. The other flew up on the starboard side of the Princess and Treize could see the pilot look closely at her. Then the pilot pointed to his earphones and held up a microphone. Treize nodded, unplugged his headset and went to the radio set at the navigator's station. Before calling the Sous-Beil pilot he tapped on Lillia's seat and yelled to her. "Check out your starboard! He wants to talk with us, and there's another just behind us. Don't do anything but fly straight ahead." He watched her nod her head and then start to look outside the cockpit.

Treize turned on the radio set and suddenly heard the fighter pilot's message. "Roxche Air Force, follow me." At first he nodded before catching himself, and then he keyed the microphone. "We will comply, but we are not Roxche Air Force."

"Roxche Air Force, be quiet! And my wingman is right behind you. Follow me, turn to heading 040, and maintain radio silence."

Treize let out a breath and keyed the microphone again. "We're following you on course 040." He set the microphone back on the hook, sat down and flipped the switch back to Lillia. "You heard the man, follow him at course 040."

The Princess banked port and straightened out again before Lillia said anything. "What do you think is going on? Do they really think we're an Air Force plane?"

Treize sat and idly flipped a pencil in his hand. "I don't know, they may think we are a reconnaissance airplane from Roxche violating their airspace." He flipped the pencil again. "And I was at the gunner position and you are wearing an Air Force flight jacket. I'm afraid they may think that, my dearest wife." He paused as another thought came to him. "Or they didn't like the rain of paper I gave them the other day. Or, most likely there is something suspicious about a pilot flying around the mountain tops apparently trying to sneak in or out of the country. I wonder if they would believe I wasn't part of this at all and had just hitched a ride." He smiled while waiting for the expected outburst.

"Idiot! Come up here where I can hit you!" There was a pause, and then he heard her sigh. "Treize, at least come up so I can give you a last kiss before they shoot us down."

Treize glanced out and saw a third fighter pull up off the port wing. "I'm on my way my dearest Lillia." He unplugged his headphones and climbed into the space between the cockpit and the starboard door. Leaning over he turned Lillia's face toward his and kissed her deeply. "I think I've always been in love with you even when we were kids." He kissed her again.

Lillia smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too." She glanced out the canopy. "I think we're giving those pilots quite a show." Treize looked out and saw both of the fighters beside them had pulled over and up until their wings were overhanging those of the Princess. "Perverted pilots!" She kissed him again then waved to the fighter pilots who immediately eased back to their original positions. Treize stepped back down to his station.

After hooking back up he looked out both windows at their escort. "Hey, darling wife, should I be destroying incriminating documents or something?"

"As far as I know the only document left is my journal and you will NOT destroy it."

"What about this keg of ale? Shouldn't I get rid of it so you aren't charged with being an underage drinker?" He smiled to himself.

Lillia sounded exasperated. "I'm about ready to come down there and beat you from one end of the cabin to the other. For all I know I may need a glass before they line us up before a firing squad, so just leave it alone. I could use a drink of water though, if you please waiter."

"Certainly, my lady, your wish is usually my command." Treize poured a cup of water and handed it up to Lillia. She smiled at the escorts and raised the cup to them before taking a drink and handing the cup back to Treize.

"Thanks, and my wish should always be your command my husband." There was a pause and then Lillia sighed. "Looks like a military base ahead. The thing looks huge. Oops, our escort is motioning for us to descend. Treize, can you see the base? There is a seaplane lagoon, regular airfields and parade grounds everywhere."

Treize looked out his window as Lillia slipped the Princess from side to side to give him a view. "I see it. This must be a main base for something." Lines of seaplane fighters and patrol planes went past as Lillia made a smooth landing on the lagoon. The fighter escort flew overhead and headed for one of the airfields.

The Princess taxied toward a seaplane ramp where a number of armed soldiers stood waiting. Lillia pulled her canopy back while Treize opened the starboard door and stood on the wing. In front of them the soldiers held their rifles at the ready. "Nice friendly reception." Treize looked over to Lillia as she cut the engine and allowed the Princess to coast toward a group of handlers waiting to tie it down. "Are you sure you didn't get someone angry somewhere?"

Lillia stood up in the seat and stepped out to the wing with Treize. "The only time I wasn't with you is when I was sick in the hotel. It was you that was out doing who knows what to whom." She pulled her helmet off and shook her long hair out. Below them a young officer stepped forward and pulled out his pistol.

"Both of you, hands up!" The officer paused while looking his prisoners over. "Okay, come down, but don't make any quick moves." The soldiers held their rifles pointed toward Treize and Lillia as they climbed down the ladder to the pontoon and moved forward to step on the ramp. They put their hands up again as the soldiers surrounded them.

Treize cleared his throat. "I think you are making a mistake Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant frowned and held his pistol up. "Quiet, I will make that decision soldier." He glanced toward an older Sergeant. "Check them out, especially the gunner's belt pouch. And the pilot should have a pistol under her coat."

The Sergeant passed his rifle to a Private standing next to him and reached for Treize's pouch. Opening it he felt around for a second then stopped and pulled out Treize's pistol. "Sir, he has this!"

The Lieutenant nodded. "I thought so, get that pouch off him." He looked at Lillia. "Check her out carefully."

Lillia's eyes narrowed. "I don't have any guns or knives, Lieutenant, and you will be very sorry if your Sergeant touches me." She reached down and opened her jacket wide. "See, no weapons."

The holster pocket was obviously empty, and after running his eyes over Lillia's slim body, the Lieutenant nodded to the Sergeant. "Leave her alone." Behind the group a truck pulled up. He nodded to the prisoners in front of him. "Both of you in the truck and be quick about it. Sergeant, take them to the guard house and put them in separate cells."

Treize and Lillia were lifted into the back of the truck and separated by soldiers. At the rear of the truck bed the older Sergeant stood looking at the prisoners. Finally he moved up in front of Lillia and leaned forward to speak quietly. "That jacket is an old style and there is no rank shown. I'm sorry but what is your rank?"

Lillia smiled up at him. "It belongs to my mother; she started out as a Corporal pilot and is a Captain now. I'm not in the Air force so I have no rank, and neither does my husband."

The Sergeant frowned as he stood up. He looked thoughtful all the way to the guard house, but his demeanor seemed to change a little. When the truck arrived at the guard house he had his men help the prisoners down while he went inside to see the guard on duty. "Corporal, the cells are all full except one, right?" As he spoke he nodded his head at the Corporal.

Coming to attention the Corporal nodded in agreement. "You are correct Sergeant-Major. We have only one cell empty." Behind him it was obvious that there was only one prisoner and six empty cells. The door opened and Treize and Lillia came in escorted by their guards.

"Corporal, put these two in the end cell together. See if there is anything they need, and treat them well." He smiled as the Corporal winked and saluted. After his squad filed back out to the truck the Sergeant looked thoughtful then sent the truck with his men back to their barracks while he turned and walked toward the headquarters building.

Treize and Lillia sat on the single bunk that was attached to the wall and stared out the barred door at the Corporal doing paperwork at his desk. He nudged his wife with his elbow. "Well cellmate, what are you in for, smuggling, murder or theft?"

Lillia frowned and looked over at her smiling husband. "It will be murder for sure if you don't take this seriously." Sighing she leaned back against the wall. "I hope all those containers of caviar don't mark us as smugglers. I'm thirsty, think the Corporal would get us something to drink?" She stood and walked over to the cell door. "Excuse me, Corporal, do you have any tea, my husband and I could use something to drink?"

The Corporal looked over his shoulder at Lillia and smiled. "Sorry I don't have tea, would coffee do?" He pointed with his pen to an alcove just off the main room. "Should be some left, help yourself." He went back to the paperwork on his desk.

Lillia's mouth fell open and she looked over to Treize. He shrugged his shoulders. Putting out her hand she pushed the cell door and it opened smoothly. She moved outside the cell and stopped to see what the Corporal would do. Treize stood up and came over to her, and then both stepped toward the alcove. Lillia let out her breath. "I give up, Corporal could we bring you a cup of coffee?"

He glanced over at her. "Thanks, if there is enough for three cups I could use some."

From the cell at the other end of the room a voice was heard. "Hey, what about me, don't I get some coffee Corporal?"

The Corporal didn't even look over. "You punched an instructor, so no coffee and you wait for your regular meal time, trainee." He looked back at Lillia and Treize who were both wide eyed at the coffee counter. "Don't mind him. Could you put a spoon of sugar in my cup please?"

Lillia poured three cups and Treize put the sugar in one then took it to the Corporal. Lillia sniffed the coffee, made a face and put two spoons of sugar in hers. She took a sip, made another face, and walked over to Treize and the Corporal.

Treize sat in a chair beside the desk and took a sip from his cup. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know why we're here?"

The Corporal reached over for his cup, took a sip, then closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad the Army gets the good stuff. Thanks for the coffee, you made it just the way I like it. In answer to your question, no, I have no idea why you're here. You noticed that Sergeant-Major Janus didn't give me any papers on you. As far as I'm concerned you are just visitors checking out our facilities." He reached out his hand toward Treize. "By the way I'm Corporal Jaeger."

Treize reached out and shook Corporal Jaeger's hand. "Treize Benedict and she's my wife Lillia." Lillia reached over and shook the offered hand. "So we just wander around for a while until someone knows what's going on?"

Jaeger shook his head. "I wouldn't go outside where you can be seen. Somebody might not like it you know." He sipped from his cup and looked at Treize and Lillia from over its edge. "I have my instructions from the Sergeant-Major and in here I follow his orders." He winked at them.

Chapter Two:

Sergeant-Major Janus walked into the headquarters building and went up to the second floor. As he passed the Signals office he paused then went inside and waved to the Sergeant behind the counter. "Krieger, do you have the copy of that special order that came in last week? It was the one about the couple that was wanted by General Headquarters."

Krieger looked thoughtful then picked up a clipboard that was hanging on the wall and flipped several pages. "Here it is, looks like they were to be held for Headquarters if found. Umm, it says they were flying in a single engine airplane with the name 'Princess Lillia' on it." His eyes scanned down the page. "Whoa, says that Princess Matilda is to be notified directly and immediately if they are found." Krieger looked up at Janus and whistled through his teeth. "You have a lead on them?"

Janus shut his eyes and sighed. 'Looks like it. Send a signal to Headquarters and to the Princess that we have them in custody. Put General Steiner's name on it. I'll go up and inform him myself."

"I'll have it done immediately, Sergeant-Major. They should have it in just a few minutes."

Janus smiled and waved as he exited and closed the door. In the hallway he turned and walked down the hall to the Commanding General's suite and opened the door. Seated at one desk was an enlisted man, at another a Major was reading some paperwork. He came to attention in front of the Major. "Sergeant-Major Janus to see General Steiner."

The Major looked up and then smiled. "I'll let him know you're here." The Major stood and went to the office inner door, knocked then went inside. In a few seconds he came out and held the door open. "The General can see you right away, Sergeant-Major." He held the door and then closed it quietly after the Sergeant passed inside.

From behind his desk General Steiner smiled broadly as Janus came to attention in front of him. "Good to see you Janus. Somehow we never can get together any more. At ease for heaven's sake."

Janus smiled and relaxed slightly. "Good to see you too, sir. What do you have now, three months until you retire?"

Steiner grinned again. "Less than that, now what brings you to the halls of power?"

"It's about that order that came through a couple of weeks ago concerning an airplane called the "Princess Lillia". We have detained an aircraft with that name and its crew is at the guard house. I took the liberty to notify both General Headquarters and Princess Matilda as required by the order."

Steiner listened and watched the Sergeant's face. "You have a bit more to add to that story don't you? You did have the notice sent out under my name didn't you?"

The Sergeant grinned. "Yes, sir, all that is taken care of. But I think you need to come with me and meet the crew. I have a funny feeling about this and I think you need to check on it personally. Not to tell the General how to do his job, of course."

The General stood and went to the table that held his hat. "Of course you wouldn't do that Sergeant-Major. And if I didn't take a hint I could be in a lot of trouble. Let's go."

As the pair passed out of the office the General looked at the Major. "Have my car sent over, if you please."

When the General's car pulled up to the curb, he glanced over at Sergeant Janus. "Where do I need to go first, the guard house or the airplane?"

"Airplane first, sir, we need to see if there is any identification on board. Sorry sir, but something about the pilot rings a bell, and I think we, sorry sir, you need to look into it."

With a flicker of a smile the General instructed his driver where to go.

As the car pulled near the seaplane ramp the General frowned. "A Roxche recon plane with no markings, are they a military crew?"

The Sergeant shook his head. "No sir and that was the beginning of my suspicions." They both climbed out and walked toward the Seventy. "Remember some pilots would name their planes with their girlfriend or wife's name back in the war, but this looks different. It's way too neat." He pointed to the name by the cockpit.

There was a guard by the pontoon and he came to attention.

General Steiner looked at the Private. "Has anyone been on board that plane since it landed?"

"No sir! Even Lieutenant Engel didn't go in, sir."

"Okay, Sergeant you first just in case there are any booby traps." He grinned at his old friend. The Sergeant shook his head as he went out the pontoon to the ladder.

Inside the cabin Janus went to the rear and started to move things around. Steiner sat down at the navigator's desk and looked at the equipment. "Brings back memories doesn't it? To think we went up in these to be shot at." He touched several of the instruments and then saw the map case on the floor, picked it up and opened it; inside with the maps he found a book. Pulling it out he opened the cover and read the first page, stopped and slowly reread the names. "Oh, damn! I can't believe this."

Janus frowned as he came forward to the General. "What is it sir?" His eyes moved to where the General had his finger placed. "Surely not sir, I haven't seen those names in twenty years. But that would explain why the pilot seems so familiar."

"Neither have I old friend." Steiner looked at Janus. "You didn't lock them up in the Guard House did you?"

"No sir they are just visitors. Lieutenant Engel didn't give orders to lock them up."

Steiner let out a breath of relief. "Good man, we need to get over there right away." Carrying the journal the General climbed back out of the Princess and almost ran to his car, the Sergeant was right behind him.

The car pulled up at the Guard House and the two climbed out. General Steiner took a deep breath and straightened his jacket and hat. "I hope they have a sense of humor. You first my old friend, if things are thrown, you can deflect them from me." He grinned as the Sergeant shook his head again. "By the gods I hope they are not the same people."

Janus opened the door and saw Treize sitting in a chair by the Corporal's desk drinking coffee. Lillia sat on the edge of the desk swinging her legs. All three looked over as Janus stood aside and shouted "attention!" The Corporal jumped to his feet as he saw the General enter, Lillia and Treize just sat there.

Coming before the couple the General saluted them and held out the book. "Is this your journal, uh, Mrs. Benedict?"

Lillia glanced at it. "Yes it is and I hope you didn't read it as it is rather private."

Steiner glanced between Treize and Lillia and looked closely at Lillia's jacket. "Is your name correct?"

Lillia realized what the General was getting at and smiled. "It most certainly is correct, every word of it. Is that a problem?"

General Steiner went to attention and saluted Lillia and Treize, Janus followed his lead. "None at all Princess Lillia and Prince Treize. I am General Steiner and if you will come with me I'll be happy to have lunch with you in the Officer's Club."

Lillia jumped down from the desk and turned to Treize. "I'm ready for lunch, aren't you dear? And thank you for the coffee, Corporal; we've had an enjoyable time." She grabbed Treize by the arm and almost marched out the door with the General following behind.

Once they were seated in the General's car Lillia wanted answers. "General Steiner, what is going on? We have been on our honeymoon trip when your fighters forced us to land here. Then that snotty Lieutenant held us at gun point and tried to put us in jail."

The General looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Princess, but we received orders almost two weeks ago to find an airplane with the name Princess Lillia and detain the crew. If we did find you we had to notify General Headquarters as well as Princess Matilda. I'm sorry but that is all I know, I was hoping you might know the reason why."

Lillia frowned at Treize. "Princess Matilda had to be notified if we were found? Did you rob a bank while I was sick?"

Treize frowned also and shook his head. "You don't suppose we camped somewhere that we shouldn't have, do you?"

General Steiner closed his eyes a second then gave a sigh. "I have to ask you both a question. Twenty years ago I was good friends with a certain Major Benedict. He quit the service to marry a Princess in Ikstova. By any chance do you know of him?"

Treize blinked. "You knew my father while he was in the Air Force? I guess I can say I do know him."

Steiner shook his head and looked at Lillia. "Major Benedict had an accomplice who stole a new fighter during an exercise in Ikstova. I met her and her boyfriend at our base in Ikstova, and all I remember was she was a crazy blond fighter pilot and her last name was Whittington. By any cruel chance of fate do you know her?"

"Sounds like my mom, and she married the boyfriend and he is my father. Why?"

Steiner fell back in the corner of his seat. "Because that little escapade almost cost me my commission and both Sergeant Janus and I could have been kicked out of the military." He sighed. "Now we have managed to force down a Prince and Princess that are the children of those two rogues, and then we put them in jail. And you wonder why I wanted to know if there was a relationship." He sighed again. "And I only have a couple of months until retirement, such good timing to be court martialed out."

Lillia looked at Treize and raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry General but I don't remember being forced down anywhere and I was the pilot at the time. We just needed to stretch our legs and your base was close. And we had a very nice visit with Corporal Jaeger and had coffee. Now we are on our way for a good lunch, isn't that right dear?" Treize nodded at her and she turned back to the General. "Everything is fine with us."

"Thank you Princess Lillia. I apologize for all you may have gone through while visiting our base." He tried to bow but it wouldn't work sitting in a car. "Thank you!"

Treize leaned in front of Lillia. "General Steiner, there is something else we need to have you do. " He paused as he watched Steiner nod. "For political reasons my wife and I travel incognito and prefer to not be identified as Royals. We need you to identify us only as Mr. and Mrs. Benedict if any reports are made and no honors are to be rendered that we would normally get." Treize grinned. "If that's okay with you, of course?" Steiner nodded again. Lillia nudged him with her elbow. "Oh, yes, my belt pouch and pistol were taken by that Lieutenant Engel. I do want those back also." Again Steiner nodded.

"General, do you have someone at your base that could add a word to the name painted on the Princess?" Lillia smiled at Treize. "My husband was a little concerned when the fisherman painted "Princess Lillia" on our plane in Brixby. I think if we add "The" in front of the words would be better. At least it wouldn't look like my title and name if someone sees it." Treize grinned and nodded approval.

"I think that Sergeant-Major Janus can have that done within the hour." Steiner finally smiled. "And I think a full load of fuel and some maintenance checks would also be in order. If you think of any thing else please let me know."

They drove up to the Officer Club and General Steiner passed his orders to his driver. At lunch Treize brought the General up to date on his father and mother, and explained a little about the Ikstova rule on Royal children. After a pleasant lunch the trio returned to the General's office.

Treize and Lillia were seated on a couch in Steiner's office and the General was fidgeting while seated across from them. "I'm sorry again, but I am waiting for some communication from General Headquarters as to why they wanted you and what I'm supposed to do while you are visiting my base."

Lillia slid closer to Treize and took his hand in hers. "That's no problem General, believe me my husband and I both want to know what's going on as much as you do."

Just then the telephone on General Steiner's desk rang. He stood up, apologized, and stepped over to answer it. Treize and Lillia heard only one side of the conversation. Steiner's face went white and his hand started to shake. "She did what? Who was driving? Who are her guests?" Finally he sighed and put the handset down on the cradle. His head fell forward and he leaned against his desk.

Lillia started to be concerned. "General, is everything all right? Is there anything I can do for you?"

He sat heavily in his chair and looked over at Lillia and Treize. "At the rate my day has gone you may have to attend my funeral. That was my air operations officer. Princess Matilda arrived in a Royal airplane a short while ago with a pilot and a guest. Not only did I not have the Honor Guard set up to meet her plane, or anyone else for that matter, I also didn't have transportation ready. Now she and her guests are on the way here in a weapons carrier driven by a Private that just happened to be pulled up at the flight line." He put his face in his hands. "And it was only two months until retirement."

Lillia looked at Treize. "Matilda is here? Just what were you doing while I was sick?"

Treize frowned and started to stand up. "You don't suppose her guests are our family, do you? I would have thought they went back to Ikstova a week ago."

There was a knock at the door. Steiner rolled his eyes and stood up straightening his uniform. "Enter."

The Major stepped inside the room wide eyed. "General, the Princess Matilda is here to meet with you." He hesitated a second. "And her pilot is with her. At least I think it's her pilot and navigator." Just then the door was pushed further open from the other side and Merielle walked in followed by a smiling Princess Matilda and Carlotta, all three dressed in oversized military flight suits with the legs and arms rolled up. The Major was wide eyed as he excused himself and backed out the door closing it behind him. Steiner straightened to attention.

Merielle frowned as she looked around the room before seeing her brother and sister-in-law on the couch. Matilda went over and reached out to shake Steiner's hand. "Good afternoon, General Steiner, I'm Princess Matilda and this is Princess Merielle of Ikstova and Lady Carlotta her secretary." Carlotta stepped up nodded, smiled at the surprised General and shook his hand. "The Princess flew our Orion from Soufflestos and we made it in record time. I'm sorry we weren't able to notify you that we were coming." She looked over her shoulder at Lillia and Treize. "But we decided that we needed to deal with those two before they got away again." The General turned his still wide eyes toward the pair on the couch.

Merielle walked over to Treize, leaned over to look him straight in the eyes, and then whacked him on the top of his head. "I had hoped they would put you under the jail, or at least stood you against a wall with a firing squad." She looked over at Lillia. "I hope the pervert hasn't bothered you too much my sister."

Carlotta came over and hugged Treize then Lillia then kissed them both. Matilda reached over and held Merielle's arm. "Now Merielle, please don't injure a hero of Sous-Beil before we have a picture taken." Then she leaned over to kiss Treize and Lillia on their cheeks. "You two have been busy the past couple of weeks haven't you?"

It was Lillia that asked the question that was on the couple's minds. "What exactly do you need us for Princess? We didn't know anyone was looking for us until we were invited here." She saw the General raise his eyes to the ceiling.

"You must have been somewhere with no radio or newspaper then. Or most likely you were too busy doing other things to even notice newspapers and radios." Matilda still had her smile. "You two are now national heroes of Sous-Beil. It seems you saved a shipwrecked fishing crew and took them back to the village of Brixby. The citizens of Brixby wanted everyone to know your glorious deed and basically the story hit every newspaper and radio station in the south and west of Sous-Beil. The next thing we knew a call was out for the King to honor the couple involved with the rescue, and the couple had totally disappeared from sight. After my father was involved the military was brought in and so here we are together at last."

Carlotta was standing by the General's desk reading a book that she had noticed laying there. As she read her eyes would go wide and then she would grin.

General Steiner listened to Matilda's story and finally coughed into his hand. "Excuse me Princess, but is there something I need to do for you at the moment? Could I get you something to drink or eat maybe, or let you have my office in private for awhile?"

Matilda turned toward him. "I'm sorry General, we need to have a medal presentation and your presence would be good publicity for the military." She turned back to Lillia and Treize. "Now if the honored couple would please rise. Oh, Merielle, do you have your camera? General Steiner I would like you in the picture also so could you please call the Major back in so he can use the camera." The Princess looked around the room for a second then made her decision. "Yes, this will work. General please move the flag here in front of your desk. Carlotta please straighten the General's papers on the desk. Lillia and Treize I need you to stand together right here." She pointed to a spot near the center of the desk just in front of the flag, and the couple stood as ordered, holding each others hand. The Major came in and Merielle handed him her camera, then she moved over to stand at the opposite corner of the desk. Matilda smiled as she looked everything over, then she nodded. "Good, that's done so let's get started." She stood in front of Lillia and Treize.

"Lillia and Treize Benedict, citizens of the Kingdom of Ikstova, for meritorious service in safeguarding the lives of citizens of the Kingdom of Sous-Beil you have both been awarded the Order of King Michael. This is the highest honor for a non-military citizen of our Kingdom." Matilda looked over to Carlotta. "The boxes please Lady Carlotta." Carlotta reached into the deep pocket of her flight suit and pulled out a pair of wooden cases, then handed one to Matilda. Matilda opened the case and took out a pin about six centimeters in diameter, stepped up to Lillia and pinned it to her flight jacket. She repeated the pinning with Treize then stepped up and kissed both on the cheeks.

Lillia glanced over at Treize and watched as he started to bow to Matilda, and then she half curtsied. "Thank you for this honor Princess Matilda. My husband and I are very proud to be presented the award. We were happy that we were able to be of service to your Kingdom."

Merielle then stepped forward and she took on a more regal bearing becoming the Princess that she was. It was something Lillia had never seen before. "Treize and Lillia Benedict, as citizens of the Kingdom of Ikstova, I have been delegated in the name of Queen Francesca of Ikstova to bestow on both of you the Citizen's Medal of Bravery for your life saving acts in the Kingdom of Sous-Beil." She put out her hand toward Carlotta. "Lady Carlotta may I have the medal for Mr. Treize Benedict." She took a four centimeter silver pin from Carlotta she pinned it on Treize's jacket beside the Sous-Beil medal, and then kissed her brother on the cheeks. Treize heard her whisper, "yuck" in his ear. She repeated the formula with Lillia, and then stepped back.

Carlotta bounced forward and kissed Lillia on the cheeks then kissed Treize full on the lips. His eyes went wide as she pulled back laughing and Lillia frowned at her.

Matilda stepped back up again. "And now if the Major will please take an official picture for the occasion. Everyone stand together with the General at that end." The group assembled with the General looking dumbfounded, Matilda being regal, Lillia smiling for the camera close to her husband, Treize was looking at Carlotta who was grinning at him and wrapped around his left arm, and Merielle smiling sweetly slightly behind Carlotta. The camera flashed and the Major quickly asked if he should take another picture 'just in case".

Merielle grinned at the Major. "I'm sure that you did a great job so that will be all we need." The Major slowly shook his head as he returned the camera to her and quickly left the room. The picture would show Treize with two pair of "rabbit ears" behind his head.

Matilda sighed after the Major shut the door. "I think we are finished here General." She turned to Lillia and Treize. "We will send out a notice to the papers in the west that you were found and were suitably awarded for your bravery. A plaque inscribed with your names will be given to the village Mayor in Brixby to hang in their Hall. And you two really need to return to Roxche as soon as possible to let things quiet down before too much is discovered about your background, agreed? "

Treize quickly bowed, "Certainly Princess, I fully understand." He reached over and grabbed Lillia. "Princess Matilda and Princess Merielle, my wife and I thank the people of Ikstova and Sous-Beil for these honors bestowed upon us." Lillia curtseyed.

Lillia straightened and stepped forward. "Princess Matilda, I do want to visit Soufflestos this trip. Couldn't we fly there and be plain tourists? And then we could fly Merielle and Carlotta back with us so she can pick up her plane in Roxche."

Carlotta went over and took Lillia's hand. "I think that would be a wonderful thing. Then sister Lillia and I will get to go shopping finally." She grinned over to Treize. "And brother Treize can do some shopping for a present for me; I would love for him to get me the same things he gave sister Lillia in Ely." She glanced over to the desk and Lillia's journal. Treize blushed and didn't say a word. Lillia looked over, saw her journal and quickly reached out to pick it up, and then she held it under her arm out of sight while frowning at the happy Carlotta.

Merielle looked thoughtful then sighed. "I'm afraid that Lillia's suggestion would actually help Carlotta and me to get back quickly. Turning toward the still smiling Matilda she sighed again. "Let's have them come to Soufflestos and stay in a hotel. Carlotta and I can get away to go with them sightseeing." She wrinkled her nose at her brother. "Besides I can keep a close watch on baby brother and keep him out of trouble." She suddenly looked at her wrist watch. "Matilda, we do need to get back for that banquet later tonight. I think we can make it in time."

Matilda shook General Steiner's hand. "Thank you for helping us find our two heroes. Merielle and I need to return to the capital so we must forgo your hospitality for now. And we don't need your car; I think the Private is still waiting outside for us." She glanced over at Carlotta. "I believe the young man is quite taken by Lady Carlotta and would be happy to wait any length of time to see her again."

Merielle reached for the door knob and called over to Carlotta. "Let go of our brother and come on, we have things to do. See you tomorrow Lillia and little brother." She opened the door to find a surprised Major standing on the other side. Quickly he held out her camera, she smiled and took it from him. Matilda and Carlotta filed past; she shut the General's door and almost pushed the pair through the outer doors into the hallway. The enlisted man at the front desk looked up and shook his head in wonder.

General Steiner looked like a whirlwind had hit his office and he still hadn't come to terms with it. Finally he shook his head and leaned back on his desk. "Young man, is that how you've been living back home?" He looked at Lillia who grinned back at him then he shook his head slowly. "And you are married to the daughter of Corporal Whittington. Prince Treize, I don't think you will ever have a dull life." Steiner sighed again. "And to think that until now I always considered my combat days as exciting." He stood up and straightened his coat. "I guess you would like to continue your interrupted trip your Hi… Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Benedict. I'll be glad to escort you back to your plane if you wish."

"Treize and I would love to be on our way again, General. We both have enjoyed your hospitality and the lunch during our visit. And we would like to you to thank Sergeant-Major Janus for all he has done for us. We will be sure to tell our parents about meeting you." By then she had opened the office door and was almost dragging Treize out. Steiner smiled and shook his head again as he followed the couple while putting on his hat.

**PART THREE:**

_It is now late on Day Thirteen, and it has been a day! We started out quietly enough with me as the pilot, then we were forced down at a Sous-Beil military base, put in jail, freed by a General, met Matilda, Merielle, and Carlotta who had flown in just to see us. Then we were awarded medals from Sous-Beil and Ikstova for meritorious life saving at Brixby. Finally we were released so we could fly to Soufflestos for a visit._

_Axe met us at the city seaplane port and escorted us to the hotel. We had dinner and were ready to go to bed._

_And all that in just one day!!! Thank goodness my wonderful husband allowed me to do the flight to Soufflestos. Thank you my wonderful husband._

_(You are quite welcome my lovely sexy wife. T.)_

_Day Fourteen, Month One:_

_We slept late – again – and were awakened by Merielle and Carlotta jumping on the bed. Merielle jerked the covers off but we both had on pajamas and she was most unhappy. Thank goodness we had clothes on! Carlotta slid beside Treize and he shot out of the bed as if a snake had slithered in. I really need to have a long talk with my little, apparently perverted, sister. _

_They had a late breakfast with us and then we went shopping in the city. Poor Treize ended up carrying loads of bags and boxes for us. Merielle said she would have Carlotta's and her things shipped to Ikstova so the Princess would have room for everyone. _

_This evening we attended a play and thoroughly enjoyed it. Merielle and Carlotta left us at the hotel lobby and Treize and I went upstairs to our room. The room has a balcony that overlooks the river and port area, like the room we had in Lartika, so we sat holding hands and watched the lights until I fell asleep leaning on Treize._

_Day Fifteen, Month One:_

_This morning we managed to be up and dressed when Merielle and Carlotta snuck into the room. Again Merielle was unhappy for not being able to catch us doing married things. (I was going to write perverted, but we are married so that doesn't apply to us. Thank goodness.)_

_We visited the Soufflestos Zoo today. It was actually fun, and being with everyone made it more so. Carlotta was not as clinging with Treize and he looked relieved. Maybe Merielle said something to her – I hope. The tour took all day and we all were worn out by evening. Treize and I ate dinner at a restaurant near the hotel then walked around looking at store windows while holding hands._

_Day Sixteen, Month One:_

_I was in the bathroom and Treize was still asleep on the bed when Merielle and Carlotta came in today. Carlotta managed to get into the bed and cuddled up to Treize. As I came out of the bathroom I saw the pervert put an arm around her and snuggle closer. Merielle was almost dying with laughter during the entire incident. I marched over and pinched my pervert's ear and let him know that he wasn't hugging the right person. Again his eyes got huge and he shot out of the bed. This time I had a quiet word with my little sister about the difference between a brother and a husband. I'm not sure I got through to her._

_We went shopping again today but poor Treize sat on park benches most of the day by himself. I think he learned from our shopping the other day to stay away and out of sight._

_Later we went in a back entrance of the palace and met with Matilda. She was sad she couldn't have been with us but she was too well known in the city and would have drawn too much attention to us. Also, she had several official duties that had to be done over the past few days. I am happy Treize and I won't be having the official duties that Matilda has. I'm sure Merielle will have the same kind of duties when she becomes Queen of Ikstova and I do not envy her at all. _

_We were able to have a quiet late lunch with Matilda and tomorrow we fly out on our way back home. This has been a wonderful trip since we left home on a train to Soufflestos. Treize and I went back to the hotel and watched the lights from the balcony again. I have to wonder if we will ever have another trip like this one. _

_Day Seventeen, Month One:_

_Merielle, Carlotta, Treize and I flew out of Soufflestos early this morning. Treize managed to be pilot after rock, paper and scissors with Merielle and me. Merielle said she was qualified to fly the Princess because her parents have one. It didn't matter that she had not ever flown it she said, it just counted that they had one._

_The flight was quiet and both Merielle and Carlotta fell asleep on our blanket. We had one rest stop and I switched out with Treize as pilot. We finally landed at the military seaplane base back home in the mid-afternoon. Mom met us with a borrowed car and all of us went back to the apartment. Merielle and Carlotta will stay in my old room then leave early tomorrow for Ikstova. I will be in Treize's apartment. Actually it is our home now and not just Treize's._

_In a way today has been sad because our trip is over and school will start again soon. I do have to wonder what our days together will be like from now on._

**EPILOGUE:**

"Miss Lillia, Mr. Treize, I understand that writing an essay on your summer vacation may be stupid in your eyes, but it is done to help you both with your writing skills." Miss Roberts was not happy and it showed as Lillia and Treize stood beside her desk. "All I asked was a simple question about what you did over your summer vacation." She pulled two papers across the desk. "Now it is no secret that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend and it would be expected that you did things together." She separated the papers and held one under each hand. "This brings the question about what you both wrote." Picking up the one held under her left hand she waved it around, there was very little written on it. "You, Mr. Treize, say you stayed home, went fishing and shopping plus you visited the Zoo and rested the rest of the time, all with Miss Lillia." She picked up the other paper in her right hand. "And this paper, Miss Lillia, outlines what would fill an adventure novel." Miss Roberts waved the pages of Lillia's essay. "Train trips, airplane trips in a borrowed airplane, camping out on islands and in the mountains. And that doesn't even cover the life saving and being arrested and then receiving medals. And you say it's all done with Mr. Treize. Then there is the mention of marriage." She leaned back in her chair and rubbed the sides of her head. "Miss Lillia, you know that the school has rules against most of what you have written. Rules made with the best interests of our students in mind, I might add." She sighed and sat up again. "Miss Lillia, I understand that you are a senior and can't wait to enter the adult world. Believe me, I was there once myself." Miss Roberts reached up and touched Lillia's arm. "But you need to enjoy your life as a high school girl until you graduate. Your real life probably will never be as you imagined in your fantasy short story." She sighed and picked up Lillia's papers again waved them slowly for a second, and then she balled them up and tossed them into her trash can. "I have decided to give you a passing grade for your effort and the fact the grammar and spelling are correct. But after this please live in the real world when I ask you to. Is that acceptable to you?"

Lillia dipped her head in a short bow. "Yes, Miss Roberts, I thank you for your consideration. I promise to not write my fantasies in the future." She and Treize bowed, turned and left the room.

Treize waited until they were out of the school building before he slowly shook his head and tried to hide his smile. "I can't believe you wrote all that down, it could have blown our cover completely."

Lillia grinned back at him. "I had to take the chance on it. Now she has dismissed our summer as fantasy, so if any rumors get out she knows they aren't true."

The pair had reached Treize's motorcycle and Lillia climbed in the side car while Treize stood and watched. She glanced up at him and pulled her skirt further down her legs. "Pervert!"

As he sat down and pulled on his goggles Lillia started to unwrap the bandage from her left hand revealing her wedding ring. She wiggled her fingers and the gold caught the light. "I can't believe I even had a white ring on my finger from the sun." Treize glanced around then leaned over to kiss his wife before he started the engine and they rode off toward home.

Inside the teacher's room Miss Roberts stood at the window with her eyes opened wide when the sun glinted off Lillia's ring finger as she had removed the bandage from her hand. She turned to look at the ball of paper in the trash can by her desk and slowly began to shake her head in disbelief.

END


End file.
